


why are you so obsessed with me

by tsaritsas



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: Modern AU-Inej forces Kaz to watch an episode of Peaky Blinders and it can only go downhill from there.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 25





	why are you so obsessed with me

“C’mon Kaz, just watch one episode with me.”

She had been begging him for days to watch this stupid show. About some dumb 1920s gang in Birmingham. Kaz knew he had better things to do with his time, but he couldn’t listen to Inej pester him anymore. 

“Fine,” he reluctantly told Inej. “But just one. And then I’m not watching any more.”

“If you say so,” mused Inej. What could she possibly know?

“What’s this dumb show even called anyway?” he asked, annoyed. 

“It’s called Peaky Blinders,” she began to explain. “It’s about how a man called Tommy Shelby runs a gang in England after World War I, and finds an opportunity to get rich after he returns from war.”

Seems pretty okay, actually. “Sounds stupid.”

“Sure it does.”

Inej and Kaz sat down on the couch, and as Inej pulled up the show on Netflix, Kaz wondered why he had agreed to watch this with her. What was he thinking?

He began to regret his decision 30 seconds into the show.

————————

After they finished the episode, Kaz had told Inej he was going out to get some waffles and wouldn’t be gone very long.

That was five hours ago. And Inej was starting to worry. But Kaz was okay on his own. Maybe he’d just gotten into a brawl or had some trouble with the stadwatch. Right?? Still, five hours seemed far too long, so she decided to go and look for him herself. She was sick of waiting around. 

She was about to leave when Kaz finally appeared in the doorway, with a new, even worse undercut and giant bags from Hot Topic and FYE slung up and down his arms. This was far worse than anything else Inej could’ve imagined. 

“Kaz, why did you buy so much at Hot Topic? I thought you hated that place.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me, Inej.”

“Come on, what could you have possibly needed that resulted in,” Inej gestured to the surplus of bags, “that?”

Kaz put all of his bags down on the floor. He picked one up and dumped out the contents, showing Inej a small fraction of his newly purchased Peaky Blinders merchandise. 

Inej had no idea what to do with herself. Everything she had known about Kaz Brekker somehow seemed even more uncertain despite the fact that he was Kaz Brekker and you never knew if anything about him was true. This was beyond anything she had ever expected, anything anyone had ever expected.   
“I’m telling Jesper about this right now.” Inej told Kaz, as she knew that Jesper had a bit of a problem keeping secrets.

“NO YOU WILL NOT!!”

“Then I’m going to go return all this stuff because we don’t have any room for it.”

Kaz walked as fast as he could without his cane to in front of his giant bags of merchandise, determined to protect what meant so much to him. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Fine, than I’m telling Jesper that one of the biggest Barrel bosses is now in love with a character from a Netflix show.”

“Tommy Shelby is not just a character from a Netflix show he is a work of art!”

“Ooh maybe Nina will want to hear about this too..”

“INEJ!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate reading my book for English


End file.
